The Bed/Transcript
Sleeping Contest Is Seen Watching TV, And His Famous Uncle Pillos Is Announcing A Contest Pillos: Do You Think You're Sleepy? Do You Think You Are Sleepy? ANSWER ME NOW! Bed: it's My Uncle Pillos! And He's Hosting A Sleeping Contest! Mom! Mrs. Sleepi: Yes Dear? Bed: Uncle Pillos Is Hosting A Sleeping Contest! Mrs. Sleepi: That's nice Dear, But its 12:30 In The Afternoon, You Really Need To Go To Bed Now. Bed: Yes Mother. Appears In A Dream Dreaming that He Is Dreaming That Yeah You Get The Point Sleepiest Sleeper Of All Sleepers Is At School Bed: Gumball, Lead Me To Your Sleeper. Gumball: Okay: I Sleep In The bottom Bunk Of My Bed. Bed: Take Me There. Gumball: Okay Here We Are. Just A Standard Bunk Bed. I'm In The Bottom, My Sister Anais Is Is Top, And Darwin Sleeps In His Fishbowl. at School Bed: Hey Penny, Show Me Where You Sleep. Penny: Okay, This Is My Bed. It's A Standard One. Sometimes I Shape-Shift Into A Bed Like Clayton. Bed: Okay, I Know Where Clayton Is Now. To Figure Out. Is Then Shown To Sleep In A Sleeping-Themed Arcade Game In His Gigantic Mother, Banana Joe On His Peel, Tina In A Dump: Jamie On A Bed With A Quilt Made Of Fur That Is Her Mother's Color, Clayton In Bed Form, Anton In A Toaster, Teri In A Clean Notebook, Idaho On A Field, Juke On A Supposed Plane To Boomboxembourg, Tobias In A Normal Bed, Bobert Being Powered Off, Eggheads In An Egg Basket, Hector On A Somewhat Tiny Bed, And Carrie Being An Immortal Ghost Who Stays Up all Night Watching Horror Movies Bed: And The Sleepiest Sleeper Of All Sleepers Is *Drumroll* Bobert! What If He Doesn't Get Powered On? Carrie Is The Worst Sleeper. She Just Spends The Night Watching Movies. Carrie Krueger: Horror Movie Watcher! Carrie: Bed, Do You Have Any DVDs Of Nightmare On Elmore Street? Bed: Here! Carrie: This Isn't What I Asked For. Sleepaline? The Insleepibles? Slee. P. The Extra Sleepyrial? Who Are You? Bed: I Am Bed Pillose Sleepi. Carrie: *Slaps Face* Bed: What About Sleephrek? Or Snoreton Heres A Sleeper? Or Meet The Robinsleeps? JUST CHOOSE ALREADY!! Carrie: I Don't Want These Movies, I Want Horror movies That Have Nothing To Do With Beds!! Bed: Fine. Beautius Inferno Carrie: Mom I'm Going To Watch A Movie! Discovers Her Room To Be On Fire, She Jumps Onto Her Bed, Which Turns Out To Be Bed Himself Bed: Boo! Carrie: What The heck? What Have You Done? Bed: Those Movies Need To Be Destroyed. BYE!!!! Carrie: Wait! Is There Any Chance You're A Waterbed? Bed: My Cousin Water Is. Carrie: Where Is He? Bed: In Vietnam. Carrie: WHAT? VIETNAM? Vietnam The Kidnapper Bed: Yup. KIDNAP. carrie: Why Randomly Say Kidnap? Bed: that's All I Have To say. KIDNAP. Carrie: Did Water Kidnap the Water Inside Him, Went to Vietnam, And If He Releases it It will Go Here And Burn Out My Fire? Bed's brain: She'll Never Get It Right. Bed: okay, I'm saying "KIDNAP" because Water Has Been Kidnapped In Vietnamm. Carrie: Whatever Vladus: Carrie what's going on? Carrie: This Bed Person Set My Room On Fire Because He Doesn't Want me To watch Horror Movies All Night and Wants Me To sleep So I Can Join His Uncle's Sleeping Contest! Vladus: What? That's Horrible! Bed: Mr. Krueger, You Want Her To stay Up Like that? I may be Obsessive But sleep Is very Important. vladus: My last Name Is Lokowitchki. Category:Episode Transcripts